


California Babysitting

by ktsukaharas



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsukaharas/pseuds/ktsukaharas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting in the hot Californian Sun isn't James and Trevor's forte, but Aron makes them do it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Babysitting

Was there really a reason James and Trevor had to go to California with Aron when he went to visit his family? Not really. But did they go anyways? Yeah. But sitting in the middle of Aron’s parent’s non conditioned house makes James regret even boarding the plane. He and Trevor are sitting on opposite sides of the couch, sweating buckets as the TV in front of them plays some kids’ show that both of them are too tired and hot to change. 

“You guys are fucking babies.” Aron says when he walks into the living room and spots his panting friends, “Drink some water or something.” 

“How did you survive in this weather Aron. I feel like my face is melting off.” Trevor complains, taking a swig of his water bottle. 

“Maybe because I didn’t stay on the couch all day.” Aron laughs, “Anyway, me and my family are going grocery shopping. Would you guys mind babysitting my cousin?” 

“As long as she doesn’t move that much then that’s fucking fine with me.” James agrees, taking gulps from his water bottle. 

“Don’t swear around her. She’s like five.” Aron warns, “She picks up words really fast.” 

“Does she even speak English?” Trevor jokes. Aron rolls his eyes and throws a water bottle at his roommate. 

“Yeah she does you fucker. I think she ate lunch already so all you guys have to do his keep her occupied.” Aron looks around the room, trying to remember if he’s missing anything, “I think that’s it. She’s coming over in thirty minutes. And please don’t destroy my parent’s house in the process.” 

“No promises.” James teases. Aron ignores him and leaves the two alone in the living room. 

When Aron leaves the room, Trevor and James look at each other, bursting out laughing. 

“Do you even know how to take care of a kid?” James asks between laughter. 

“Shit dude I haven’t even seen a kid in the past three years!” Trevor laughs too, “We’re fucked.” 

“Dude, just turn on the TV and she’ll be hypnotized for like three hours. That’s enough time until they get back from shopping right?” James suggests. 

“I don’t know, probably.” Trevor grins. He doesn’t really know why they’re laughing so much even though he’s terrified of taking care of a kid for more than an hour. Maybe because James’s laugher is really contagious. But it still doesn’t change the fact that Trevor is worried this kid is gonna get hurt under their care. 

Thirty minutes pass and Aron’s Aunt bursts through the door with a small bookbag in her hand and a small child hiding behind her. 

“Are you guys Aron’s friends?” She asks when she spots James and Trevor on the couch. 

“Yeah. And you must be Aron’s Aunt.” James holds out his hand for her to shake, “I’m James and that’s Trevor.” 

Aron’s Aunt shakes James’s hand and nods, “Thanks for babysitting Ellie on such short notice. She’s kind of a handful.” 

Trevor quickly looks at James, eyes widening. It takes all of James’s might to not look at Trevor back, “Don’t worry. I think both of us together can handle her.” 

“Are you guys good with children?” 

“Uh… I mean not rea-” Trevor starts.

James cuts him off before Trevor could reveal to Aron’s aunt that they haven’t taken care of a kid younger than 18 years, “Yeah. We see kids all the time in Colorado.” James assures. Which isn’t entirely a lie. 

Aron’s aunt looks skeptically between the two but nods it off, “Well, I’ve got to go. Ellie, these nice men are going to be taking care of you for a few hours, okay?” 

Ellie nods shyly, looking up at Trevor and James. Trevor tries smiling at the younger but ends up feeling awkward. 

“Dude,” James lightly hits Trevor, “Stop smiling like that you look like you’re going to murder her.” 

“I’ll see you guys later. I hope she isn’t too much trouble!” Aron’s Aunt walks out the front door, leaving James, Trevor, and Ellie alone. 

Suddenly, Ellie’s shy facade disappears and she walks up to James. She grabs James’s hand and pulls on it. James crouches down so Ellie can talk to him face to face, “Can we go to the park?” 

James looks up at Trevor, mouthing the words, “Too hot” and “I’m going to die out there.” 

Ellie pulls on James’s hand again, “I want to go outside.” She whines. 

“Okay, okay.” James stands up, slipping his hand out of Ellie’s grip, “Let’s go outside then I guess.” James gestures toward the fridge and Trevor nods. James then leads Ellie outside. 

Trevor walks out onto Aron’s parent’s porch with at least eight water bottles in his hand. He places them all carefully on the floor of the porch and in the shadows. The last thing he wants is to drink boiled water in a plastic bottle. He squints up at the California Sun, wondering how can anyone live in such a hot climate. 

“What’s this?” Trevor suddenly hears Ellie ask. She crouched over something in the grass. James crouches down too to see what she’s looking at. 

“That’s a frog.” James tells her. He watches the slimey creature hop around Ellie as she excitedly claps. 

“Fuck?” Ellie says. 

James eyes widen and tries his best not to laugh, “No, Ellie. Frog.” James repeats. 

“Fuck!” Ellie says again, giggling. Trevor starts laughing too. 

“No.” James says sternly, “Frog.” 

“Fuck! Fuck!” Elli starts laughing harder, chasing the frog around the yard. Trevor also bursts out laughing. 

“So much for her not swearing!” Trevor shouts out to James. 

James stands up straight and marches up to the porch, “Okay you’re tagging in Trevor. I’m finished with this little girl.” James taps Trevor’s shoulder, “Go on.” James plops on the porch chair and shuts his eyes. He needs to recharge after those ten minutes of playing with Ellie. 

“Fine. Whatever.” Trevor walks toward Ellie, who is now looking at the small flowers growing in the grass. 

“What are these?” She asks. 

“They’re called violets.” Trevor tells her. 

“Violets?” Ellie repeats. 

“Yeah!” Trevor turns back toward James, “That wasn’t too hard, was it James?” 

James scoffs and turns his chair away from Trevor. Trevor grins at the grumpy older then turns back to Ellie. 

“Can I pick them?” Ellie asks. 

“Yeah. You can pick as many as you want.” Trevor assures. He watches as Ellie walks around the lawn and slowly starts collecting more and more violets. He remember when he was Ellie’s age and played in mud and picked flowers for his mother. Being five years old was the age of bliss. 

Suddenly, Ellie is shoving a flower in Trevor’s face. Trevor smiles at Ellie, trying to make sure he doesn’t look like a murderer this time, “Is this for me?” Trevor takes the flower from Ellie. 

Ellie shakes her head, “No. You have to give it to James.” Ellie points at the red faced Puerto Rican, probably getting a sunburn on the porch. 

“What? I don’t get one?” Trevor looks between James and Ellie. 

“You’ll get one later. But James is far away so he gets one first.” Ellie hands Trevor more flowers, “Give these to him too.” 

When Ellie turns away from him Trevor rolls his eyes. He gets up and slowly walks over to James. 

“Here.” Trevor holds up the small bundle of flowers to James. 

James slowly opens his eyes, slightly dazed, “W-What?” 

“She picked these for you.” Trevor holds the flowers closer to James. 

“For me?” James takes the flowers from Trevor’s hands, “I didn’t know you felt that way about me Trevor.” James teases. 

Trevor sputters, “E-Ellie picked them for you! Not me!”

James laughs, placing the flowers on the porch table next to him. Ellie walks up to the two with more flowers in her hands, “Did Trevor give you the flowers?” She asks. 

“Yeah. They’re very beautiful, Ellie.” James holds them up to show the smaller. 

Ellie nods and climbs into James’s lap, startling him, “Can we put them in your beard?” 

“What?” James deadpans. 

Trevor has to muffle his laughter behind his hands. 

“I want to put these flowers in your beard!” Ellie says again, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. 

“I don’t know…” James looks up at Trevor, who’s still laughing. 

“Come on James. Let her put the pretty flowers in your beard. You’re going to look so pretty!” Trevor takes a flower from the table and sticks it in in the middle of James’s beard, “You look super pretty already!” 

Ellie nods enthusiastically, “Super pretty!” 

James sighs, defeated, “Fine. But if a bug starts crawling into my beard we’re finished.” 

Only fifteen minutes later, James’s beard is covered with violets thanks to the help of Trevor. Ellie starts giggling, “They look so pretty on you James!” 

Trevor laughs too, “I think purple is your color James.” 

Ellie hops off James’s lap, “I think so too.” Ellie grins.

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Trevor spots James’s slight blush under his beard, making the younger laugh even more. 

“Aw are you flustered James?” Trevor teases. 

“Don’t be embarrassed James! You look really pretty!” Ellie leans toward James and pecks him on the cheek. 

“I don’t get a kiss too Ellie?” Trevor fake pouts. 

Ellie giggles, “James! Trevor wants a kiss too!” 

“Wait that’s not-” Trevor starts but James quickly pecks Trevor’s cheek. 

Now it’s Trevor’s turn to blush, “Aw are you flustered Trevor?” James teases. 

“Shut up.” Trevor murmurs, trying to cover his cheeks, “It’s the California Sun.” 

“Can we play house?” Ellie asks, “I will be the sister, James will be the brother and Trevor will be the mom.” 

“Why do I have to play the mom?” Trevor asks defensively. 

“Fine, then James will be the mom.” 

“Why do I have to be the mom?” James complains. 

“Because you’re the prettiest!” Ellie giggles. 

Trevor laughs too, making James grumble. 

“Okay, pretend we’re going to the grocery store.” Ellie says, setting up the scene, “Mom, what do you have on your shopping list?” 

“Well,” James starts in a shrill voice, “We have to get some roast beef, carrots, milk, and eggs. Can you two get them for me? Mommy needs a nap.” James pretends to fall asleep in the chair. 

“You hear that brother? We have to help mommy get all the groceries!” 

Trevor looks over to James and rolls his eyes, “No, that’s okay. We can wake mommy up.” Trevor stands up and drags James out from the porch chair. 

“Brother!” James shouts, voice still high pitched for the role, “Don’t wake mommy up!” 

“But mom, we don’t know how to shop by ourselves.” Trevor whines. 

Trevor drags James down the steps of the porch and onto the lawn with Ellie following them. James tries his best to put all his weight on Trevor in order to get the younger to drop him. 

“Mom, you’re getting too heavy for me.” Trevor mumbles. 

“Nothing’s too heavy for my baby boy Trevor.” James grins.

Suddenly Trevor falls onto the grass, groaning loudly. James is laying on top of him, grinning. Ellie giggles at the two, “Mommy, brother! You’re both being silly at the grocery store!” 

Trevor groans again when James rolls off of him, laughing, “You’re supposed to be silly at this grocery store!” James says, “You can jump on brother too!” 

Ellie nods, running to jump on Trevor’s back, Trevor groans again, facing toward his side to give James a glare. 

“I think brother has a boo boo.” Ellie observes Trevor’s head and pats it twice. 

“I think I have a boo boo too.” Trevor lays face down on the grass which is surprisingly cool. 

“Mommy has to kiss it better.” Ellie points toward James. 

“No she doesn’t.” Trevor says right away. 

“Where does it hurt my little Trevor boy?” James scoots closer to Trevor, trying to observe the side of his face since the front of it is laying on the grass. 

“Nowhere mom. You don’t have to kiss my boo boo.” Trevor reassures. 

Ellie hops off of Trevor’s back, “You’re going to hurt forever if mommy doesn’t kiss you, brother!” 

“Does it hurt here?” James asks, tapping on Trevor’s cheek. James leans in, as if he was going to kiss it, making kissy noises in Trevor’s ear. 

“Nooooo.” Trevor whines. 

James leans in closer, making sure to keep the kissing noises extra loud. Ellie is laughing hysterically in the background. 

“James! I swear to go-” Trevor turns before James kisses his cheeks, forcing the older to kiss him in the corner of the lips. James instantly recoiled when he realizes his lips didn’t land on Trevor’s cheek. 

“Uh, what are you guys doing?” James hears Aron ask. He turns around and sees Aron’s whole family standing in the driveway, watching him and Trevor kissing on the front lawn while Ellie is still laughing as if she’s out of breath. 

Trevor and James stand up instantly, brushing grass of their pants and dirt off their hands. 

“Is there uh, anything for us to carry inside?” Trevor offers, cheeks dusted with blush. James, however, is almost completely red. The last thing Aron’s family probably wanted to see was Aron’s friends kissing on the front lawn in front of one of the youngest children in their family. But Aron is standing there, confused but smirking nonetheless. 

“You know,” Aron says to them as they sit in his room about an hour after they got home, “If you guys wanted to make out you didn’t have to do it on the front lawn. And in front of my five year old cousin.” 

“It wasn’t an on purpose kiss!” James shouts, “We were playing house!”

“And you and Trevor were the parents or something?” Aron crosses his arms and amusedly looks between the two. 

“Not uh… Exactly… I was the son and James was the mom.” Trevor laughs nervously. 

“Wow that’s fucked up.” Aron laughs. 

“Okay, listen. I think I’m mostly embarrassed because your whole family saw us when we were supposed to be watching Ellie.” James sighs, “I mean, it least it wasn’t the most embarrassing thing ever.” 

“I mean, I don’t think they really care much.” Aron shrugs, “But they sure as hell will gossip about you two a lot. That’s what families love doing. Gossiping.” Aron adjusts himself on his chair, “Besides, you have all dinner to explain yourselves to them.” 

“Explain ourselves?” Trevor asks, “For what?” 

“Why you guys were making out on the lawn instead of watching Ellie.” 

“It’s not like she was holding a knife or something! She was laughing the whole time!” James defended. Personally, he thought he and Trevor did a great job at taking care of Ellie. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Aron waves off.


End file.
